russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZBB-AM
DZBB (pronounced DZ-double-B; 594 kHz AM), broadcasting as''' DZBB Super Radyo 594', is a round-the-clock news-talk radio station based in Diliman, Quezon City, Metro Manila, serving Mega Manila and neighbouring provinces. It is the flagship station of the Super Radyo stations, and one of the assets of GMA News and Public Affairs, the news division owned by RGMA, a subsidiary of GMA Network Inc. The station's studio is located at the GMA Network Center, EDSA corner Timog Avenue, Diliman, Quezon City, National Capital Region, while its transmitter is located at Barangay Panghulo, Obando, Bulacan Province. History '''As Dobol B 580/594 (1950–1989)' DZBB marked its inaugural broadcast, as the station's signal (although it was static marred) was wafted on the air for the first time on March 1, 1950 by Robert "Uncle Bob" Stewart, in a small office space in Calvo Building, Escolta, Manila with mostly second-hand equipment and an old, surplus radio transmitter. The station was then broadcasting on the frequency of 580 kHz. Despite the scarcity of new broadcasting facilities, the station has scored many milestones with its news, Congressional coverage, breaking news, exclusives, and blow-by-blow accounts of major national events. It was also a pioneer with trendsetting shows such as Camay Theater of the Air, Lovingly Yours, Helen, Kahapon Lamang, Tawag ng Tanghalan, Newscoop, and Kwentong Kutsero. Some of these shows eventually became television shows. DZBB was also the first to air live coverage of not only news and public affairs, but also entertainment and educational programmes. In 1957, DZBB moved to its new and current home at EDSA, Quezon City. Due to the success of DZBB, Stewart ventured into television on October 29, 1961 as DZBB-TV Channel 7 with the branding of RBS-7 (now known as GMA-7 Manila). The station was seized and closed in September 1972 due to Martial Law. Two years later, due to changes in media ownership laws, Channel 7, DZBB and their other sister provincial radio and television stations were eventually sold to the triumvirate of Gilberto Duavit, Sr., Menardo Jimenez and Felipe Gozon. At the same time, DZBB returned to the airwaves under the branding "Dobol B", and became a music-personality radio station. The station also covered important news coverages during the 70s and the 80s. In November 1978, DZBB moved to the present frequency of 594 kHz, in response to the adoption of the 9 kHz spacing on AM radio stations in the Philippines under the Geneva Frequency Plan of 1975. As DZBB Bisig Bayan 594 (1989–1999) The station was rebranded as "Bisig Bayan" from July 17, 1989 to January 3, 1999; and completely changed its format to news and public service. Their new identity made the station more popular to radio listeners in Metro Manila. Rafael "Paeng" Yabut, Bobby Guanzon, Lito Villarosa, Rene Jose, Rey Pacheco, Raul Virtudazo, Jimmy Gil, Arman Roque, Rose "Manang Rose" Clores, German Moreno, Inday Badiday, Helen Vela, Augusto Victa, and Pol Caguiat were the personalities of the Bisig Bayan years. Also in the early 1990s, DZBB evolved into a 24-hour round-the-clock broadcasting service, in order to keep up with the pace of delivering news to its listeners, and came out with Kape at Balita, a morning news/commentary/talk show hosted by Bobby Guanzon and then GMA News reporter Jessica Soho in 1992, which expanded to television the same year. 'As Super Radyo DZBB 594 (1999–present)' On January 4, 1999, the station was once again rebranded as "Super Radyo DZBB 594". Much of their programming focuses on news and current events, and it still simulcasts GMA and GMA News TV programs such as 24 Oras, Saksi and Balitanghali. In 2010, for the first time in Philippine radio history, DZBB and its rival station DZMM of ABS-CBN made history as they joined forces in the name of public service. Two children named James and Jesus asked for help to find their missing parents named Pascual and Norma Bantillan from Bohol on a rival program on DZMM Aksyon Ngayon Global Patrol and were eventually reunited through DZBB's program Aksyon Oro Mismo. In 2014, DZBB kept its winning streak in Mega Manila as it continued to lead rival stations in ratings, according to data from Nielsen Media Research. DZBB grabbed the lead in Mega Manila in June 2014 and has since sustained leadership in the area, which it repeated in 2017 and 2019. 1 In 2017, DZBB officially launched its new logo and its first ever jingle for the station and its newly renovated radio booth, as well as the relaunch of 24-hour Filipino cable/digital news channel Dobol B News TV, after 5 years of hiatus on television is now on cable and digital TV. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by DZBB DZBB's programs are mostly news, current issues, and news analysis produced by the GMA News and Public Affairs department. Their morning radio shows were anchored mostly by news anchors and personalities from television. The station also has a newscast entitled Super Balita, as well as a simulcast of news and public affairs programs of GMA Network. On some occasions, DZBB would also air live and exclusive blow-by-blow sports coverage, especially during Southeast Asian Games, Laban ng Lahi, Manny Pacquiao's fights (alongside Super Radyo stations nationwide) and among other. As such, DZBB became the first radio station to do so. As of 2018, DZBB also live streams select programs on its official FB page. Notable anchors 'Anchors' *''Arnold Clavio'' *''Mike Enriquez'' *''Manolo Favis'' *''Eddie Ilarde'' *''Joel Reyes Zobel'' *''Ali Sotto'' *''Benjie Liwanag'' *''Carlo Day'' *''Chino Trinidad (GMA resident sports analyst)'' *''Nathaniel Cruz (GMA resident meteorologist)'' *''Melo del Prado'' *''Rene Sta. Cruz'' *''Weng Salvacion'' *''Norilyn Temblor'' *''Jimmy Gil'' *''Susan Enriquez'' *''Lala Roque'' *''Orly Trinidad'' *''Benjie Alejandro'' *''Kiko Flores'' *''Long Tall Howard'' *''Shirley Escalante'' *''Paolo Villena'' *''Kaye Morales'' *''Zen Obanil'' *''Tootie'' *''Janna Chu Chu (also with Barangay LS 97.1)'' *''Mega Unciano aka Mega'' *''Mama Emma (also with Barangay LS 97.1)'' *''Papa Marky (also with Barangay LS 97.1)'' 'Correspondents' *''Nimfa Ravelo'' *''Tuesday Niu'' *''Carlo Mateo'' *''Mao Dela Cruz'' *''Allan Gatus'' *''Sam Nielsen'' *''Olan Bola'' *''Manny Vargas'' *''Glen Juego'' *''Rod Vega'' *''Divine Reyes'' *''Luisito Santos'' *''Mark Makalalad'' *''Ralph Obina'' *''Julee Ann Mae Cabrera'' *''Isa Avendaño-Umali'' 'Former personalities' *''Robert "Uncle Bob" Stewart (deceased)'' *''Inday Badiday (deceased)'' *''Johnny Midnight (deceased)'' *''German Moreno (deceased)'' *''Jay Sonza'' *''Raul Virtudazo'' *''Henry Jones Ragas'' *''Ely Cruz Ramirez'' *''Mel Tiangco (former EVP and COO and current founder of GMA Kapuso Foundation, currently anchor of 24 Oras and host of Magpakailanman on GMA Network)'' *''Helen Vela (deceased)'' *''Gina de Venecia (former member of the Philippine House of Representatives for the 4th district of Pangasinan)'' *''Arnell Ignacio (currently Assistant Vice President for Community Relation and Services Department of the Philippine Amusement and Gaming Corporation)'' *''Bobby Guanzon (deceased)'' *''Jessica Soho'' RGMA Super Radyo stations :Further information: Super Radyo stations See also *''GMA Network'' *''Barangay LS 97.1'' *''GMA News and Public Affairs'' *''Dobol B News TV'' *''DZBB-TV'' References #''^ Super Radyo DZBB maintains lead in Mega Manila ratings'' *''GMA Network corporate history'' *''PinoyTV records about GMA and DZBB'' External links **''Media Ownership Monitor Philippines - Radio by VERA Files and Reporters Without Borders'' Category:Super Radyo stations Category:Radio stations in National Capital Region Category:Radio stations established in 1950 Category:1950 establishments in the Philippines Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines